


Rock-Paper-Scissors

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku wins and wins and wins...?
Relationships: Leon/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rock-Paper-Scissors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> Also posted as "Dangit!, Sprink...". December 16, 2005.
> 
> "One of Sprink's request fics from KHYML. "Riku takes a break from lusting after Sora to lust after another brunette.""

Riku stared at his hand, more than a little amazed. Because he had just managed to win a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors against a god. But thankfully said green-eyed silver-haired god was laughing and trying to tear Riku's focus from his rock-shaped fist.

They'd been playing for a reason, after all, and it had nothing to do with battle skills. No, they had been playing for a chance to slip into the bedroom of the Coliseum's latest temporary contractor, a sexy fighter named Leon.

So Riku crept out into the twilight of the Coliseum and made his way to where the less... dangerous of the contractors were housed. He knew where Leon's room was... He'd lingered there on nights previous, wondering what it would be like to silently unlock the door and creep inside to sate lust that had been building steadily.

And silently he did unlock the door, sneaking inside and relocking the door just as carefully and quietly. Leon didn't stir from his slumber, not moving at all as he lay mostly exposed, pale skin bare of nightclothes or blankets.

Riku paused at Leon's bedside, wondering how deceitful he could be... or would need to be. He already had a story in his mind, one that had formed some hours before while laying in his own bed, hand around his cock as his mind stretched for a scenario that could make everything plausible.

"Leon," Riku whispered, sliding onto the bed. Blue eyes were open in an instant as Leon sat up, pulling his blankets over his body in shock.

"Who are you?" Leon asked, blinking away the blurs of sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't read the fine print, did you?" Riku asked, reaching to touch the muscle of Leon's chest, hoping he could act his way through the story in his mind. "The contract you signed states that nightly amusement is included."

"Then why weren't you here the first night?" Leon questioned, pushing Riku's hand away.

"You only put the request in tonight," Riku answered, finding it much too easy to lie. He pulled the blanket away from Leon's grasp, letting it fall to Leon's waist.

"But I didn't..."

Riku kissed him, pushing his tongue past lips parted in confusion, thankful that the kiss was returned a moment later, building past what he'd initiated until he absolutely had to pull away in want of more.

"You didn't?" Riku asked as he traced a finger down Leon's collarbone.

"I didn't catch you name," Leon replied, apparently quite convinced that even if he hadn't requested anything, he really should have.

"Riku," Riku replied, leaning to lick one of Leon's nipples and quite amused at the answering gasp.

"You wear quite a bit of clothing for a..."

"I'm a fighter too," Riku answered, sitting back to pull off his own shirt. "That is... common here."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Riku said, nodding, hoping Leon wouldn't see past his tale. He slid from the bed to pull the rest of his clothing off, slipping his pants down slowly and running a hand up his arousal afterward, playing into his story and making sure Leon was indeed interested.

"Come back on the bed," Leon said a moment later, much to Riku's relief. The seconds-long pause had started to worry him, after all, and there was absolutely no way he wanted to stop this now that it was started.

With lubricant concealed in one hand, Riku slid onto the bed, moving to straddle Leon and press his erection against Leon's stomach as he slipped the container of lubricant safely under Leon's pillow, ready for what was hopefully to come.

He could feel Leon's arousal now, hard against his bottom as he leaned for another kiss, trapping Leon's tongue in his mouth and sucking, thankful for the moan pulled from Leon's body.

And finally Leon's hands were touching him too, sliding over his back and pausing as they went lower.

"You sure this is in the contract?" Leon asked as Riku shifted, breaking their kiss and leaving the two staring at each other for an awkward second.

"Yes," Riku lied, starting to kiss Leon's neck and shoulders, almost surprised that his own lust was still so driving. Leon's arousal rested right against his testicles, teasing him almost incidentally but still mercilessly.

"Lay on your back," Leon ordered a few moments later, his hands sliding from Riku's back to let the teen move before one reached up to grab the lubricant that Riku thought he'd been fairly sneaky about hiding.

But he obeyed, spreading his legs a bit in invitation as he watched Leon for a moment, battle-scarred pale skin almost impossible not to become captivated by.

Leon seemed to know much too well what he was doing, moving halfway down the bed to both stroke Riku's arousal at the same time he reached his other hand down farther to slide slicked fingers around his opening.

Riku moaned. He'd expected to be doing this to himself, after all, instead of letting strong fingers press inside of him as he grabbed at Leon's sheets and tried to relax.

He felt a little shameless about getting so far distracted from his real mission, but at a time where he couldn't much move forward, he had to at least take what came...

He nearly came as Leon leaned to trade hand for mouth, sucking carefully at Riku's arousal almost in an attempt to draw out the experience. Certainly Leon knew what he was doing, but he was teasing more than anything, building up to a frenzied peak and then pausing there.

And no longer was he the one doing the seducing, either.

Gasping as Leon pulled back, Riku could only shiver as Leon positioned himself a moment later, guiding the head of his hardness to rest right at Riku's opening, pausing.

"Leon..." Riku managed, almost daring Leon to complete the turnaround of power. He wanted to fight Leon now - if the man was anything in the arena like he was in bed... Well, he didn't want to fight Leon at that exact second. But in the future, yes, very much.

Grabbing again at the sheets, Riku winced as Leon pressed forward, his erection slowly pushing past tight muscle and deep into Riku's body. But the discomfort was only momentary and quickly gave way to simple pressure building into pleasure.

Leon stayed low, his body against Riku's, stomach muscles providing ample friction for Riku's own hardness. Riku didn't mind how quiet Leon was - he could tell by Leon's increasing motion that things were not going to last too much longer.

A few deliberate, carefully shallow thrusts managed to brush against the spot that sent him into spiraling climax. Grabbing at Leon's back, Riku cried out as he came against Leon's stomach, his own warm seed slicking the movement.

Leon was holding him tightly as well, driving deeper into his body a moment later, quick thrusts pushing him over the edge soon after.

Riku was gasping for breath as Leon pulled away and rolled to the side, keeping one hand resting on Riku's stomach as though he thought Riku would up and leave at the first opportunity. Not that he'd even thought about it - Riku was fairly sure he wouldn't be able to remember to walk, let alone escape.

"Leon..." he said, not quite sure how to ask the rest of the question.

"Yes?" Leon replied, rolling a bit so that Riku could look into the blue of his eyes.

"Can I stay?" Riku asked quickly, reaching down to pull one of the blankets over them both as if Leon had already answered.

"Is that in the contract?" Leon asked, a bit of a smile forming on his lips. "Or do you have to report back to Sephiroth."

Riku opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He'd been tricked. He thought he'd been the trickster, but no, he'd been tricked.

"You can stay," Leon added, reaching to grab another blanket before pulling Riku close.

Frowning just for a second, Riku let himself settle into Leon's arms. He'd suspected the green-eyed god had been up to something, losing so easily, but...

Leon's hair was tickling his nose and he reached to brush it away before closing his eyes. Revenge could wait. At least until morning.


End file.
